utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raizza Shimono/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uta no Prince-sama Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RaiShuuya10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ezrascarlet (Talk) 14:03, 7 February 2012 23:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi shimono _ san i want make manga and i want you see it to be the one who knows any popular person and you are the character of shou kurusu my lovely anime and thank you :) 23:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Image behind the recent activity box Hi! I wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job on the wiki! It's so cheerful! I love it! I wanted to ask you how you put the image on the recent activity box? You know when you o on a page (not activity or the main page), but when you go there then theres a box on the right top and it has an image of the academy on it. How did you do it?? Plz tell me Im really curious. Im also hoping to do the same on my wiki if you allow me to. Thank a lot in advance ^_^ DSM144 (talk) 16:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sooooo much for showing me this!!! It's really awesome! You can see how I did it here on my wiki :) Thanks for your help again! ^_^ DSM144 (talk) 19:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Raizza-san. I've added some pages under the Idol Song lyrics category following the format you've been using. I still want to add some more Idol Song lyrics but I couldn't find the respective Character Song templates of the other characters. I can only access the Character Song templates of Haruka, Masato, Otoya, and Natsuki. Are the other character song templates not available yet? Or if they are, how do I find them? I'm still a newbie here in wikia and I have little knowledge with the templates so I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you with this type of inquiry. Your help is very much appreciated. :D celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 18:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What Template to use for the Character Songs Thanks for your help Raizza-san. I have a lot of free time this month so I can edit/add more pages in the wiki. By the way, I'm a bit confused on what template to use for the Idol Songs (the one with lyrics). You first used Template:Character Song in Otoya's BRAND NEW MELODY so I did the same on Masato's Knocking on the Mind. But on Natsuki's Orion de SHOUT OUT you used Template:Music, the same with what we use for Idol Songs Series CD info. Which of the two should I use?? Thanks in advance. celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 16:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Template ok..then i'll change Brand New Melody and Knocking on the mind's template when I'm done with the Idol Songs Series Cd info.. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 05:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) it's fine it's totally fine for me..just like I said, I have a lot of free time. No more school stuff to worry about this time of the year since I already graduated. Besides, I enjoy what I'm doing. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 06:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) don't ask yes, I am older than you..but please don't ask about my age :D we're of the same country but of different ends..you're in Luzon right? I'm residing here in Mindanao..anime stuff is super rare here in our city and if I ever find one, it's always the past editions of Otakuzine..there are a lot in the next city but it takes 2 hours by bus and i don't have the luxury to do that. anyway, i like the way you designed your profile here in wiki..mine's almost empty because it's a hassle for me to update a new profile..it's enough for me to keep my FB prof updated.. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 06:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Senpai Idol Song Raizza-san, the Senpai Idol Song CD has 2 characters. Since we can't use 2 colors for the template, I decided to use the dominant color found in their Idol Song cover photo. These are the colors: #a37554 - idol song reiji & ai, #b5b5b7 - idol song ranmaru & camus --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 13:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know Raizza-san. Next time, I'll check out the pictures first before uploading. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 11:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with PH Wiki and Ao no Ex Wiki Hi! Thanks a million again for your help before. I really appreciate it. Now I was wondering if this wiki affiliates with others? I was hoping to affiliate PH Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki with this wiki, if you do affiliations. This would help attract more users to your wiki. DSM144 (talk) 15:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Really!? Great! Ok so affiliation is to promote the wiki on different wikis. Basically to get more viewers to your wiki. Wiki's have the affiliation list where they paste the logos of other wikis. That way, a person that visits that wiki will learn of your wiki and maybe visit it. Sorry for my poor explanation :( Im very bad at explaining things. --DSM144 (talk) 10:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for the late reply :( I was really busy. That's great! Ok so I'll ad Uta no Prince-sama wiki to Pandora Hearts and Ao no Exorcist Wiki's affiliation list. Could you also do the same?? You just put our wiki logo on your main page (or anyway how you want to organize it). Have a look on PH and Ao no Exorcist Wiki to see how we display affiliation there. When 2 wikis affiliate, each has to put the logo of the other in their affiliation list. DSM144 (talk) 15:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Duet and Unit drop down menu Hello Raizza-san! I noticed that the Duet and Unit drop down menu have the same contents. It is a bit confusing especially to those who are most familiar with the album title but not the contents or vice versa. I think it would be best to place the contents in their respective album titles for easier access like the following. Music > Duet > Otoya & Tokiya, Masato & Ren, Natsuki & Syo, Reiji & Ranmaru, Ai & Camus Music > Shuffle Unit > ... Music > Unit Drama > ... I also noticed that the OP and ED theme of the anime is not accessible through the Music menu. For example, to access the OP theme Canon, one has to go through the Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season) page or use the Search this wiki bar. Doing this takes time especially to those who only want to browse the song and not the anime page. Adding the OP and ED theme sub menu on Music menu would be great since it will provide direct access to the song. All these are just my suggestions. It would still be up to you to apply them or not. Anyway, thanks for letting me edit some of the pages. I really enjoyed it. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 19:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Drop down menu and rollback rights Oh, so the wikia system has limitations on the navigation menu. I think editing the Idol song menu would help. First is to remove the sub menu Maji LOVE 2000% Idol then rename the sub menu Idol to Idol Song. The contents of the Idol Song sub menu would also be edited. It would appear like this: Music > Idol Song > Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song, Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song This way, clicking on the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song will direct to a page that has the full list of each characters Idol Songs. The same will be done for 2000% Idol Song. With the removal of the Maji LOVE 2000% Idol sub menu, you can now add a new sub menu which will be for the Unit Drama. The Unit sub menu should also be renamed to Shuffle Unit. It would then look like this: Music > Audition, Happy Love, Duet, Idol Song, Shuffle Unit, Unit Drama, Others Since adding another sub menu for the OP/ED themes is not possible, they can be placed under the Others sub menu. Also, creating a master list page of all the songs would be great which will be accessible through directly clicking on the Music menu. For the list, it wouldn't look good if plain text will be used for the links. I suggest you check out Kuroko no Basuke's Music Portal for reference. I really like the way they did it. The same method can be used for the Idol Song lists. That's all for my suggestions. By the way, I'd be happy to accept your offer on the rollback rights Raizza-san. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan (talk) 13:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Master List Page Hello Raizza-san. Thanks for giving me the rollback rights. By the way, I think you don't need to make a separate page where the songs are sorted by artist. That would just be more work for you. Sorting them by album in the master list page adopting the template design in the KuroBasu wiki is much better. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 11:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Master List You're right, some of the song pages aren't done yet. Still, would it be okay if I start making the Master List in the Music page?? --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 12:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Song pages Oh, then I'll continue working on the song pages that still needs editing. I'm looking forward to the finished master list page. :D --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 12:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Master List Just had a look at the page. It's very pleasing to the eyes. I love it. --celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan | talk 13:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Affiliates Hi Raizza-san. The Bleach Wiki and Kuroko no Basuke Wiki are accepting requests for affiliates. You should try requesting. It will surely help in letting others know about the UtaPri Wiki. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Affiliation with PH Wiki and Ao no Ex Wiki Sorry. This time Im writing it at the bottom so you can find it. Sorry for before :( Thank you so much for accepting our affiliation! DSM144 (talk) 10:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Lyrics Format Hello Raizza-san! Since you still haven't finalized the format to be used for the lyrics page, I have some suggestions. You can check out my suggested formats here: [[User blog:Celestetwit/Lyrics format|'LYRICS FORMAT']]. Also, you might notice that I didn't use the table format for the lyrics. It's because using the table is kind of not pleasing to the eyes. There's too much words displayed together in different languages in different columns. I think it best to display them one at a time to prevent unnecessary confusion to those who browse the pages. You will also notice that in the format where I used the tabber, I didn't use template:clear. When using the Template:Clear, it gives a large empty space on the left side. Empty spaces sort of gives the page a "lacking feeling" to it. The only disadvantage is that the Template:Music overlaps with the tabber on the right side. But I think it's only a minor issue since the lyrics still appears right. No missing words at all. And on the third format, I combined the cd info and lyrics. The Template:Music I used only contains the cd info. The romaji and translated title is provided on the track list. Of course, the trivia is still there and can be seen after the Lyrics. Ah, that's all for my suggestions and comments. Do let me know if you have chosen one of my suggested formats. Take care! :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tabber You're right. More information would be good. Videos too if available. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Alert! This person has been vandalising, removing the content from and inserting fan fiction into the Ittoki Otoya page. Rainbow Shifter 15:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :And has also been sending me hate messages. Rainbow Shifter 16:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Another vandal appears! Rainbow Shifter 20:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Category Section Hi Raizza-san! I noticed that the wiki have a lot of categories. I think they need reorganization. A category guide will also help the editors know what category to add in a certain page. By the way, since the Songs page isn't accessible on the navigation menu, it would be great to redirect it to the Music navigation page for easier access. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 17:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Category You're right. Just take it slow. :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 07:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Hello Raizza-san. It seems that Rainbow Shifter always notices a lot of vandals from anonymous wikia contributors. Because I haven't played a single game, I really can't tell if some of the info posted comes from reliable sources. Is it possible to limit editors to registered users only and block anonymous contributors? I think this is the most effective solution to prevent vandals and hate messages. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 05:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vandalism I see. Guess we'll just have to keep track on the edits specially from anonymous contributors. Ah, hontou ni gomenasai if I can't be of much help with the game info. What I know is limited to the anime and the songs. And I can't read Japanese. T_T [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:37, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Japanese You're so lucky. You get to study Japanese. I only know very few words and phrases. Anyway, I found this online site that teaches Japanese writing and reading so I plan to learn from there but I'm not working on it for now since it's not yet one of my priorities. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) New Vandalism Raizza-san, can you delete this page Amazing Aria?. A wikia contributor created this page with a very useless content. Purely vandalism. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Raizza-san, can you add All Star Idol Song under Idol Song in the navigation menu? It's for the senpai's idol songs. Also, under the Unit menu, can you remove Reiji & Ranmaru/Ai & Camus because it's under the Duet menu. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Font color Hello Raizza-san. Are we gonna use font colors for the character's name?? I noticed you do that in a lot of pages. There's just one thing that's troubling me. The respective colors of Ai, Natsuki, and Camus kind of makes it hard to read against the white background especially with a small font. For example, the ones found in the Template:Music. There's no problem in other areas though. Just the ones in the template. And I'm really sorry if you think I'm complaining. It's just that too much brightness really tires the eyes and for someone like me who's got a bit of a weakness against bright colors it really hurts and makes me drowsy (the reason why I don't go out during mid day. the bright sunlight tires my eyes and I will feel really drowsy and sometimes I fall asleep inside the jeepney T_T). Anyway, let me know if we're still gonna use the respective colors of the characters. :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Color Thanks :D Anyway, maybe darkening the background color will help. Just somewhere in a shade that will make Natsuki's color readeable when used in a font. For example, I especially like the pink color in the current background so maybe giving it a darker shade will do but not too much where it will look near violet. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The color you mentioned with this hex #E2D704 has a hint of green. How about this hex color #fabe1f?? NATSUKI NATSUKI NATSUKI NATSUKI I think it goes well with the white background and it's readable. And most, it's still within the shade of yellow. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it does really look good. Actually, it's the same shade of yellow in Natsuki's name found in the cover image of his 1000% Idol Song. I got the hex code through photoshop. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 15:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Raizza-san! I found some colors we can use for Ai & Camus. They're of a darker shade. I'd like to know what you think of these colors so here are the color comparisons with the original and new. CAMUS #B2DEF5 (original) 　　　　CAMUS 　　　　''CAMUS'' 　　　　'CAMUS' 　　　　'CAMUS' #99DAEC (new) 　　　　CAMUS 　　　　''CAMUS'' 　　　　'CAMUS' 　　　　'CAMUS' AI #C9B3E6 (original) 　　　　AI 　　　　''AI'' 　　　　'AI' 　　　　'AI' #B793C3 (new) 　　　　AI 　　　　''AI'' 　　　　'AI' 　　　　'AI' [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 06:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree with your suggestion. So much easier to read. By the way, can you delete this page? And about the categories. Would it be okay for me to organize the categories concerning the Music section? [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Reference tag Oh Raizza-san, I forgot to mention. I started using the tag for the reference. This way, a source that's used multiple times won't be seen more than once in the reference section. You can see how it looks in this page. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Raizza-san. Actually, I only learned about the ref name tag recently. Took me almost an hour to get the gist of it lol. And that is the result of not reading ahead of time about the wiki source codes. When I tried reading it, I thought "What is this language?!" I couldn't really understand a thing there. I still refer to it though whenever I'm in a pinch. By the way, thanks for letting me work on the music categories. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I can fully relate to classes starting early. Back when I was in college, my class starts at 7:30 (a major subject). Even though the ride from home to school is at most 30 minutes I'm usually late because I just can't wake up early. When I reach school, I still have to run to the 5th floor where the classroom is. You could just imagine me out of breath upon reaching the room. And a total shock for me too when I realize that they're halfway through a quiz. When I started working, my work place was 5 towns away. I tried my best to wake up early since then because I didn't want any deduction on my "just enough for me to live" salary. Two months after, I moved to where my work is because traveling back and forth took a toll on my health. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Waah! That's tiring. Good thing for me the school buildings at my college are just next to each other with only 4-5 floors (it's a small local college). Still, I experienced descending and climbing a winding stairs with 500 steps. We were heading to a famous waterfall, namely Tinago Falls, here in our place and the stairs is the only way to reach it. You can check out the falls here Tinago Falls. Ah, the falls was featured in the movie Forever and a Day. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 16:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I had no vacation during college too. We only have 2 semesters but we are required to have summer classes so we won't be left behind. So it was as good as 3 semesters per year in 4 years. Holy Week, Semestral break, and Christmas break are all we have and thats only around 1-2 weeks per break. The Tinago Falls is really pretty. But it really is hard going up and down those 500 steps of winding staircase. My legs were terribly trembling. And if you're not careful, you'll reach the falls in the shortest time. The water is really deep too. All who go there wear life jackets when swimming unless you are so good at it that you don't need one. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 10:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, the rainy season's really troublesome especially when it's everyday. Most of the people here gets nervous too when it's raining hard. It's because of Bagyong Sendong last December 2011. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 10:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Table w/ Rounded Corners Hello Raizza-san. Uhm, I want to make a table with rounded corners. A table that would look like the one you used in the Template:Color Code but the number and position of the columns and rows would be the same with the table used in the Episodes List of Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season). I want to be able to set the background color of each rows/columns too. Do you know how to make this kind of table? I'm thinking of using the table in the episodes list of both seasons of the anime. The current table kind of looks dry so I wanted to change it to make the page lively. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 16:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Uwaaah! Thanks so much Raizza-san! That's exactly the table that I wanted. :D By the way, I made an updated list on all available and wanted pages of the Music Section as guide. It's because last night (past midnight actually) another page was duplicated again by another editor. You can check the list here. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D Ah, Raizza-san, can you translate this?? ジャケットは、ゲーム内イラストを担当する工画堂スタジオ描き下ろしイラスト使用！ I got this from the utapri official page. A cd description. I think it's something about the jacket illustrations of the cd. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Translation Thanks a lot Raizza-san. Your translation's enough for me. What I really needed there was knowing that Kogado Studio made the jacket illustrations. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Table Hello Raizza-san. I made a table using the codes you gave me. Can you take a look at it here and tell me what you think of the colors I used? It feels like there's something missing there but I just couldn't figure out what it is. T_T [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 18:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Table Background Image Raizza-san, how do I add a background image on a table's cell/row?? I want to add the background image in these parts of the table (this is in reference to this table) | style="background:#f27185; color:#18183c;" | TITLE HERE and |- |colspan = "3" style="background:white; color:black;" | EPISODE INFO HERE |- The background image for each episode title and info would be different. I prefer adding a background image than just adding a photo because I don't like how that "Added by Username" appears with it. I'm a complete beginner with the codes so I'm really sorry for troubling you with this. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 07:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Raizza-san. I actually read it somewhere in the forums that it's possible to add background images in the table but the CSS of the wiki has to be edited and it applies to all the tables. A specific one can be made but that's a hassle really. So I'll be going with your suggestion. It's easier that way. :D By the way, have you taken a look at the table? Let me know your comments on it. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) You're actually right. I've tried different colors last night but unfortunately, that were the only shades of dark and bright color I found that complimented each other in which the colors were based on the Utapri Maji LOVE 2000% original website. I'm still going to test some other colors and compare them later on. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 10:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll do just that. Pleasing to the eyes. And I agree on the purple and pink overload haha :D My back hurts. I fell asleep a while ago after eating snacks. That's so lazy. Well, Ive been sleeping really late so most of the day I'm sleepy. It's like my body clock's reversed. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Raizza-san! I made a new table. Three images were used. Do you think it's too much or just enough? Can you take a look and tell me if it's ok? It's here. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you. I think I'll be using two images for each episode info. Three is too much for the table.. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 13:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Delete File Hello Raizza-san! Can you delete these files? I uploaded a newer and edited version of these images which were used in the episode list table of the anime. You can take a look at the Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season) anime section now to see how the table looks. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Poison KISS Thanks for liking the table. :D By the way, have you listened to the full version of Poison KISS? If not, it's playable here in the wiki. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Bonus CD Hello Raizza-san! Can you add Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD in the Music navigation menu under Others? [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 08:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Page Hello Raizza-san! Can you delete this page? Shuffle Unit CD: Ai, Masato & Syo [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Raizza-san! By the way, can you also delete this one?? Shuffle Unit CD: Ai & Masato & Syo- Beautiful Love A contributor made this page.. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Raizza-san :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Idol Profile Card Hello Raizza-san. Do you have a scan on the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Idol Profile Cards? They're the first enclosure privilege of the singles. I'm currently looking for them. I only have Otoya, Masato and Cecil's Profile Cards. If you happen to have them, would you mind sending it to me? [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see..Thanks for letting me know. Guess I'll just try to dig the internet then. Hope I'll be able to find them :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I accidently put Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji, Ranmaru Kurosaki, and Camus under the category 'Idol Group' I don't know how to delete a category and was wondering if you could show me... Sorry for the mistake!MazieShiba (talk) 20:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Category Thank you so much! Your time is greatly appreciated :3MazieShiba (talk) 18:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Preformatted Header Hello Raizza-san. I tried using a colored header in Ichinose Tokiya's gallery but I kind of don't like how that Edit link appeared. Still, would you mind checking it out to see if it's okay? We could always revert it back to the original if you don't like it or make a preformatted header with a title and background color for the perimeters and the Edit link not appearing beside the header title. Here's another reference for the preformatted header: Free! Wiki Haruka Nanase Image Gallery [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 06:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks..Just had a look at it and I really like it that way :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Music Song Page Introductory Paragraph Raizza-san, which do you think is better for the Song Introductory Paragraph?? Using bold for the character names and italic for the voice actors or don't use bold and italic?? [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 06:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC)